Hidden Behind Blue Eyes
by Legolas Anime Luver
Summary: Goku has forgotten two very specific wishes he had made when he was a child, and unknown to him, has changed everyones' lives. Is this change for the better or for the worse, and what did exactly grant his wish if it wasn't the dragonballs?
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball Z: **Hidden Behind Blue Eyes** - Prologue

A/N: I do not own DBZ!

Eight year old Goku walked out of his house.

"Oh wow! Look at that Grandpa, the sun sure is bright this morning!" He said to the dragonball he had on the table on its red pillowcase. "Well I'm hungry! I'll be back as soon as I get some fish!" He said grabbing his power pole and strapping it on to his back as he went outside.

Unknown to him, a hunter was chasing a lion cub through the forest. His friend was driving the jeep as he was in the driver passenger seat loading his shotgun. He took aim making sure to get the lion cub hurt so he could watch it die, and went to pull the trigger when the jeep ran over a rock messing up his aim.

"DARN IT THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! YA BLEW IT! PARK THIS DAMN VEHICLE!"

"FINE! SINCE YA HATE MY DRIVING! YOU CAN DRIVE!"

"HEY! YOU TWO! I BET YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR HURTING HER AREN'T YOU!" Goku shouted as he came on scene where the wounded lion cub was lying on the ground with blood coming from her left shoulder. She knew Goku very well and so made sure to stay put when he said to.

"Yeah we did, what of it kiddo?" Said the man who shot her.

"Yeah it's just a dumb animal." The driver said standing next to his partner with his own shotgun.

"YOU TWO ARE EVIL! I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Goku said as he charged at the men, with his right fist he took out the driver and threw him in to his partner making both crash in to the side of their car, leaving a huge dent, and making three tires go flat.

"Awww mama he's a freak!" Said the driver as he and his partner got in to the car and drove off.

"We're nevah comin' back!" The guy's partner shouted taking a part his gun, and regretting coming here. The guys then began to try to run away as a flash of white disintegrated the car, and the men inside it.

"Poor kitty, hold on I'll help you, let's see where is that plant? Ah ha! There it is!" Goku said as he saw the plant he wanted and plucked the leaves and crushed them. He then put the sap and leaves on to the little cat's wound when he sensed someone behind him, turning around he was surprised to see a tall boy with blue-bell purple hair with the same color of eyes and cream white skin, he wore a dark sapphire blue silk long sleeve shirt with matching pants, and a thin gold chain for a belt, his feet were bare, and his wings were emerald, and each feather lined with gold and gave off tiny multi-colored sparkles of light that changed color as he walked up to Goku and the big cat.

"There you are! I have been worried sick about you Simba!"

"Is he yours?" Goku asked feeling this man's aura and knowing that he was a good person, who was truly worried about his pet, as he knelt down across from him looking at the cat with caring eyes.

"Yes, he ran off and never returned. I came looking for him. Thank you for tending to his wound." He said as he picked up the little cat and turned to leave when he stopped and turned to Goku. "What is your name Little One?"

"My name is Goku!" He said cheerfully to the young man.

"Goku, tell me do you have a wish that I can grant you in return for helping Simba?"

"WOW! A WISH! Ah let's see…oh I know! I want to protect my friends always, no matter what!" Goku thinking of all the people he met on his great dragonball adventure: Bulma, Yawmcha, Puar, Korin, Krillen, Master Roshi, Oolong, Turtle, Launch, and Tien, and every other nice person that had helped and aided them on their adventure.

"Are you sure Goku?" He had to admit he was surprised considering he was expecting from the child the usual wishes: a bunch of toys, money to buy toys, no more parents/siblings: the usual wishes a child would make.

"Yeah!" Goku happily as the young man narrowed his eyes.

"Goku before I make this wish for you, may I hold your hand?"

"Uh…okay." Goku said as he gave him his hand, the man held it as if he was going to shake it and closed his eyes. In his mind he saw everything this man could do with and without his wish. No matter what he saw he ended up with the same result: he would defend his friends and family with everything that he was, and he would take care of them even if it meant coming back to life to save them.

He opened his eyes and let go of Goku's hand, "Alright Goku, I will grant you this wish."

"YAY! THANK YOU!" Goku said as he jumped up and down in excitement and anticipation.

The man put his hand out and a blue orb was formed by his energy and went straight in to Goku's chest.

**TEN YEARS LATER**

"A shooting star-like object was seen through a telescope at Astronomy Tower hitting Satellite Four, damage to the satellite is so severe that we must go up and retrieve it." Astronomy Employee Lady spoke with a almost masculine voice, in a business manner in front of a huge screen that was showing pictures of the damage satellite to her fellow co-workers in a meeting room.

"What exactly hit it? And what's the damage?" Astronomy male employee asked sitting nearest to her at the huge round table where the others were in business attire.

"We have concluded that it was an extended _**prominence**_- for those of you who have forgotten, those are the sun streamers that usually are arc in shape that extend over one thousand miles or more above the surface of the sun. Observed on the face of the sun they usually appear like a dark thread or filament. The appearance of one of these may last days even weeks before sinking back beneath the lower atmosphere. The damage that we saw on the satellite monitor indicated extreme thermal energy resonation, high enough to which we believe one of these did hit the satellite. We noticed that the satellite immediately stopped working due to being melted beyond repair in matter of microseconds." She said as she used her laptop to switch to another picture showing a black object that was so melted and dark that it just looked like a larva rock from a volcano floating in space. "If we don't, it may make contact with the Earth's atmosphere, break apart in to thousands of huge boulders, and scatter across the northern and mid-hemisphere of the Earth, killing millions possibly billions of lives."

They concluded and quickly started the project to retrieve the satellite, when a most peculiar thing occurred, the satellite broke off from its orbiting and disappeared in to space-and existence all in a blink of an eye.

The employee who had the duty to watch the monitoring screen of the satellite had been currently flirting with a female worker, and so never saw what happened, and just like everyone else couldn't explain why their was a five minute blank screen on the footage recording tape.

So the project to retrieve it had been filed as a back up plan, in case any other satellites needed to be retrieved, and the missing satellite was marked off as if it had never been.

…..

…..

"GOKU!" His newlywed wife shouted his name from the kitchen window; ChiChi needed him to get the last bit of ingredients for dinner: mainly the fish, but Goku had been out swimming and had yet to come back. So she figured he forgot and so needed to be reminded, "GOKU!"

Goku, however, was busy lying down in the grass gazing up at the clouds. "Oh wow an apple pie! Wonder if ChiChi is done cooking…oh wow look at that, a bowl of ice cream…yummy! Let's see what el-huh?"

Goku sensed and saw a strange black dot was in the sky then fell straight in to the forest. He never sensed anything like it before and so went quickly to see what it was.

He ran through the forest heading exactly in the direction of the wounded animal and came up to the river, looking up at the waterfall then to the sky.

"It has to be somewhere around here." Just as he said this his eyes spotted something being carried up on to land by the current of the river, and was surprised to see a human. Running up to him he was immediately taken aback by the wings he saw, but then was shocked to see blood coming from the right wing. Carefully he picked up the wing, and washed it with the water from the river and then used several herbs to make a paste. Then he picked up the wing and noticed that the top arch of the wing was bleeding, but testing it he noticed it wasn't broken.

"Well that's a relief. You know I worked a lot on birds' so I have a lot of experience with fixing wings so I know this will work! You just need a place to rest, oh, speaking of birds I need to get a fish for ChiChi or else she'll kill me!" Goku as he finished putting the leaves on his wing as a bandage, he then making sure the winged human was out of the way of the water, he waded in and got a fish immediately due to the fast current coming his way because of one swimming right in to his arms.

"Aw man you are waaay to small." Goku as he tossed it back in almost immediately a giant fish dove out of the water and ate it but ended up getting caught by him. "GOTCHA! Woah, you sure are a big one aren't you?"

He floated out of the water, put on his clothes, and dragged the fish back to his "patient" to see if he was awake yet, sure enough the wings flapped a little just before the young boy opened his eyes.

"Hey! Are you alright? I fixed your wound on your wing, is it okay?" Goku asked immediately wanting to know if there was any other wound that he missed, he was sure he didn't see any other.

"…yes, I'm alright…" The masculine voice seemed to nag at Goku's mind but Goku couldn't remember where.

"My name is Son Goku! What's yours?" Goku asked as he helped the young boy to stand up.

"My name." He was interrupted when a loud screech filled the air.

"Uh Oh." Goku as he turned to his wife when his attention was caught by the shadows of the young boy raising his wings. He turned around wondering if he was going to attack him from behind but was instead surprised to see him surrounded by a gold glow. Looking at him he wondered just how old he was. He was tall for a five year old but his language was so proper, as was his behavior, that it made him wonder if he was older, even his voice was mature for his age. 'Then again, Piccolo is only one year old and he has the body and voice of a man.'

"Goku, in return for helping me, I will grant you a wish, if you have one." The boy said as he levitated a foot off the ground, by the rules if one of his kind was saved by a mortal he had to grant him a wish.

"Huh, uh…really gee…um…what to wish for…" Goku said wondering what he wanted and immediately got a thought-in fact it was on the tip of his tongue and rolled out. "You know, I would really like to have a life-long rival, one that will always give me a good fight when I really want it. Someone with as much strength as me…yeah…_**really**_ stubborn, one who doesn't give up easily if he loses, and one who just wants to fight, you know like me!"

Unknown to Goku he accidentally used his empathic and psychic abilities on the man in front of him, and felt that this man was a **very** powerful, strong-willed fighter, one who was _**really **_mysterious too. This made Goku want to meet him again so he could fight him.

"-AND one other thing! I want you to be his son!" Goku as soon as he said it wondered at the same time, 'What the heck am I saying?'

The winged boy was already granting his wish but since he wasn't finished with it he HAD to grant it too-although it was a second wish -one that was never done before.

"Here Goku, in assurance that I granted you your wish take this." The young boy said taking a feather from his wing and gave it to him, Goku took it and glanced at it but when he went to ask a question was surprised to see the young boy was gone.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Behind Blue Eyes-Chapter 1

Notes: ((telepathy)) [[author's note]]

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Saiyan to Saiyan Telepathy]- This the one that Saiyans can do to contact each other only.

…..

…..

Looking down, he saw through the clear mist every single star glitter, and each planet rotating in their specific galaxy. He could sense each specific soul's emotion, and feel the radiating light of life in every single creature's soul and being in existence. He could hear their thoughts as clear as if each creature literally were speaking to him. He smiled as he found the spirit he wanted to observe. This one in particular that he was concentrating on feeling out, was the one whom he just recently met, and the reason for his calling of this important meeting. He could tell he was safe and was with his son out for a walk with his wife.

He had his chin in his right hand as he tapped on his chair's armrest with his left, waiting for the head to call him to speak. He had been waiting over an Earth's week for every person he wanted to speak with, to arrive from their missions. All this time, he had been pondering over the situation he was in, and had only come to slim possibilities and very few answers, but nothing to help him with the major problem.

((You have the attention of the High Council. What is it that has made you call such a meeting?)) Mercurius the Wise announcing the meeting had begun, meaning also that they had finished looking over his reports. [[pronounced: mer-cure-ee-us]]

He stood and glided in front of every single High Member gracefully; his toes barely touching the clear crystal floor along with the tips of his emerald angelic wings as they settled upon his shoulder blades and back in a similar fashion of a cloak.

((High Council I thank you for coming at such short notice. Earlier this week, by Earth's time, I was on one of my rounds, in mid-flight a Earth's satellite broke free of the Earth's gravity pull and hit my wing. I ended up crashing on Earth, in Z Country. I was aided by a Saiyan who lives on Earth, his name is Son Goku. While granting his wish in return for helping me as per protocol, however, an incident occurred. This incident is why I have called this meeting. I want to show you what happened.)) He then concentrated on the necessary memory and felt the others open their minds to him, and sensed when they were done seeing it and closed their minds.

He then opened his eyes to see Mercurius the Wise [[pronounced: mer-cure-ee-us]] tilt his head, Maries the Armament [[pronounced:mare-ee-us]] raised his eyebrow, as Jupta the Ambiance [[pronounced:Jew-ptah]] and Venia the Venerate [[pronounced: Vee-nyah]] discussing the oddity of the situation to each other.

He saw that they turned their eyes to him.

((A bizarre situation indeed.)) Maries

((Never before has something like this occurred.)) Jupta

((Did you completely grant the wish?)) Venia

Looking at the Council members, he nodded. ((I did. I had to follow protocol since there is no specific outline for the granting of a wish, and not any specific rules if incidences occur during the process and procedure.))

((That is true. The only specific rule is if the wisher has no time to give us their wish then we are to return to them when they are alone and ask it of the Wisher.)) Maries

((Along those lines, the only incident in the past that we had occurred is: if the creatures' fellow comrade walks in on seeing us converse with the Wisher. That is the only time we do not grant a wish, and instead use our abilities to wipe the memory. In return, we protect them from the nearest incident that puts their life at risk then leave them to live their life. Thus the only loophole, which is really part of the law to pertaining to our Wish Fulfillment Standard, has been for over millennia's.)) Mercurius

((You are correct, Mercurius, and thus my predicament. I have gone through with his wish but how in the cosmos am I to grant the second half of it? I have come to you for your guidance but also in the manner of security, to make sure I do not break the Holiest of laws that were laid down by Their Majesties.))

((Ah yes, in truth the second wish, but you declared it that we are to see it as 'the second half of the original wish', and now that we have seen your memory, we see why.)) Venia

((Well seeing as you are whom you have been created to be, it is obvious and absolutely out of the question that you can become fully another creature. After all, we cannot reverse the King's work, even if we wanted too. Look at the Dark One, he tried, and well we know what happened to him.)) Maries

Everyone shivered and shook their heads.

((With our powers we cannot stay in a human guise for long, we cannot and never be confined. It is against our very nature. You could end up destroying the Earth if you are not related to a mission just by being out in the open.)) Jupta as she shook her head in wonderment at the size of the problem.

((Hmmm….perhaps if you went down as a mix-blood.)) Mercurius as he looked at him.

((I understand what you are saying and I agree with you on doing such, but I cannot go down there without a mission and there is no timeline on this. The wish was to become a son of his rival. True the longevity of a human life is not long but you have heard Jupta and Maries, I will not be able to be confined or capable of controlling my power without one. So I am entirely incapable of entering the Mortal Realm.))

((Perhaps we can arrange a situation. What have you seen occurring in Goku's life?)) Maries as he turned to him.

((I have seen that shortly after he fulfills his destiny he is to die naturally of a heart virus.))

((Oh dear we cannot disrupt His intentions.)) Venia as she crossed her arms. ((I really wish we could contact him, I take it there has been no contact?))

He shook his head. ((No there has not been anything.))

((However, he said he would return on his own with the Queen.)) Jupta

There was a lingering silence as everyone continued to think up ideas, all except him.

He looked down, noticing a meteorite leaving quadrant two and heading to quadrant one. He had never forgotten that the King had left, but he never thought they would have such a difficult situation that would require special attention. Especially one in which he would be the center of. He looked up immediately sensing that the last of the Council had arrived, the others looked up. Uranire had been in the back of him, leaning against the Chamber door. He had remained silent until now.

((He can very easily become the son of his rival by being a creature of Half-Blood, no mistake about that, but how about this: he can go down there and warn Goku of an impending danger.)) Uranire the Guide [[pronounced: oo-rah-near]] glided to stand beside him, ((That will be his mission, than afterwards come straight home-you would not be down there- what a day? Think about it, it would not put a strain on his powers and it is fulfilling the recommendations. You will be back to fulfill your duties in minutes here in our realm.))

((That's a very good idea.)) Venia as Jupta nodded.

((On top of that, he will not be in any way interfering with the King's intentions of Goku dying from his natural death.)) Jupta

((…I was thinking who is to be Goku's rival?)) Maries turning his eyes to him.

((I have the perfect candidate. Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans.)) He said smiling to show how proud he was of his find.

There was a long tense silence that was suddenly thick and heavy.

((He is the perfect candidate.)) He said wondering why the Council Members were on edge.

((VEGETA?)) Jupta and Venia as Mercurius open his mouth slightly, before he quickly shut it.

((I believe him to be a great Saiyan plus I have seen him saving many of the humans Goku is friends with on Namek on his own free will, and free of any dark hidden intentions. I have seen him become one worthy to enter the Realm in the very end of his existence.))

((I regrettably have to ask, but what about if he never meets up with this Goku?)) Maries

He looked at Maries and said nothing. Maries narrowed his eyes.

Instead of answering Maries, he turned to Mercurius and Uranire, showing them what he saw both if Vegeta meets with Goku and if he never did.

((I see so he will become the next Universal Tyrant.)) Mercurius said answering Maries question.

((…and end up becoming worthy to rule the Dark Realm. A man like this cannot possibly be able to save any lives without hidden intentions.)) Uranire

((I can sense his thoughts, so dark)) Maries as he reviewed the thoughts Mercurius sent to him, ((No I absolutely do not agree. I implore you to choose another.))

((I understand your concern for every mortal being but I have seen both of them do wondrous things, great things for the Universe and for all of mankind. I insist it _to be Vegeta_.)) He thought stressing the last part.

((_A man like him?_ I have fought many _like him _to keep this Universe in perfect balance, and you have the gall to float there, and ask me to allow you to risk everything that I and the others have fought to protect-more specifically you along with their Majesties and the Realm, to give Vegeta the opportunity to change? Do you know the likelihood of that happening to one like him is close to zero? What if he fails? The risk is too great!)) Maries as he shook his head.

((He can do great things! Besides Goku will be there-do you honestly think that he will allow him to go on a killing spree?)) He questioned Maries who narrowed his eyes.

((…Goku is to die of a heart virus, but what about Vegeta? You have shown me their many victories but not his fate. If he fights Goku on Earth like you have stated in your report along with your visual one, what is to become of him?)) Uranire

((I have seen him die at the hands of Frieza on Namek. Goku does not allow him to be killed on Earth.))

((Let him die on Namek. I beg you to choose another!)) Maries as he looked at him. ((Believe me, there are many other-many greater candidates, give me a minute and I shall have a list for you.))

((I refuse to have anyone else father me!)) He eyed each and every one of the counselors.

((Wait. I see a glitch. Let us come back to who is to be your father at another time. I understand the plan of you going to Earth, and apparently you have decided to

be half-Saiyan. Now what is your other half to be? An animal or human?)) Mercurius

((Oh yes we have to be by law be some kind of creature that exists already on the planet when we assume our guise to fulfill our mission.)) Venia

((On Earth it is either an animal or human.)) Jupta

((I have a human woman in mind. Her name is Bulma Briefs.)}He

((Show us who she is.)) Venia

Like before he showed them through his mind what he knew, and then like before they closed off their visual memory connection.

((…)) Maries was massaging his temple with his right hand with his eyes closed. ((You…have got to be kidding.))

((Maries!)) Venia shooting him a stern look.

((No Venia! You saw her, the intelligent mind of hers is astounding but binding her to a male like Vegeta is reckless and completely wrong. Think of the woman's safety! She is human and cannot protect herself if he deems to harm her, on top of that he can easily force her to use her brilliant mind to make himself more powerful in not just weaponry, but in strength and power as well!)) Maries turning from her to him eyeing him with pleading eyes that begged him to listen to him, but kept his stern look that matched the tone in his voice

((How in the world can she make his strength more powerful? She is just a beautiful and intelligent mortal woman.)) Venia

((She could build some kind of mechanic training room to make him physically stronger. On top of that she has strong political influence on Earth so great that he could use her to make the Earthlings in to an army, then storm the galaxies like Frieza is doing.)) Jupta

((Precisely my point!)) Maries

((Wait a moment.)) Mercurius

((Mercurius, are you saying we should allow him to risk his life to-)) Maries in a controversial tone but he was cut off by Mercurius.

((No, that is not what I am suggesting at all. You said it yourself that he will only be down there a day so what I am saying is if it is only for a short time, why not allow him to proceed with this plan? The only thing that he will be doing is talking to Goku. It is not like he will be staying down there for over ten years or anything like that. Just what? Four hours?)) Mercurius looking at him.

((Approximately. One to arrive there, two for waiting for Goku, and one explaining to him the danger he will have to face, and then from there it will only take me a few minutes to get back, in Earth Hours, of course.))

((See?)) Mercurius looking at Maries who shook his head.

((Another thing is the fact that he will only have to be embodied for those hours- it is not like he is actually going to be living down there, and besides if anything does occur, we can see that Goku can very easily take care of it before he dies.)) Venia

((If not him, then Vegeta could.)) Mercurius

((…)) Maries thinking about everything, ((A Pair of Androids.))

((What was that Maries?)) Uranire

((A pair of androids made by some human doctor could be the danger that Goku will have to face. I will have to have a little more time to think up the entire situation.)) Maries thinking really aloud then anything but then looked at him and was about to send him another message when Uranire stood.

((Whenever you are ready, I will escort you to Earth.))

((I will have everything ready within the hour, if that is alright?)) Maries

((That is perfect, thank you everyone.)) He said as he nodded after they bowed to him, and turned, leaving by flight out the window. Opposite of him, the counselors left through the chamber door.

He then turned and flew out the window as the other council members looked his way.

((When did you get back from the meeting!)) Maries demanded to know.

((I have been here all along.)) Uranire as he gave Maries a stern look. ((I am the Royal Vizier after all))

Maries glared at him as he floated over, telepathically opened the door, with Uranire ahead of him and the others following. ((I still dislike this idea. He shouldn't even be leaving the palace in the first place. Why you allow this I cannot understand. He's still a child!))

((Maries, he is-)) Uranire

((I know who he is and what he is Uranire, what I said, is that I do not understand why you are allowing him-and us- to risk his life. You know how important he is-yet you are allowing him to leave our realm to go and do this-the least you can do is to stay with him with several other guards. As the Vizier you will not be able to stay with him, unlike me. Besides I am the Protector. I have more power and-)) Maries

((Maries, listen to me, the reason I have been allowing him to go as he likes is to allow him with the time he has now, to enjoy this universe at the same time learn what it is like to be outside this realm. To allow him to gain experience in using his abilities-with us as his mentors and guardians-teaching him here, well we know how different our abilities are outside this realm. He needs to understand his station, responsibilities, and his abilities as he is completely, and he cannot do that being stuck here. However, if you must know, I have not allowed him to go wherever he likes, I am not that foolish, I have given him simple missions here and there, along with a few sightseeing places and errands, so he is able to go to areas where I know it is safe for him.)) Uranire said as he sensed the others relief.

((I am surprised you did even that, considering how much you spoil him.)) Maries said as he stopped walking and turned around to face the other guardians.

((Maries, since you are acting like this, why don't you just go along with him instead of Uranire? I mean really it is just a short trip but I don't see why you can't tag along! Besides you have been cooped up in here ever since the King asked you to return from the War.)) Venia

((I agree, I believe you need the fresh air. So go on, besides it will be a major relief to everyone.)) Jupta as she saw Maries sigh.

((Very well, I will go but not before I am sure all the preparations are completed.)) Maries said and they all nodded in agreement.

_**Down below**_

Goku was in the hospital wondering how his friends were doing on Namek, when Master Roshi came running in telling him that Vegeta was on Namek and that his friends were in danger by a being named Frieza.

_**On The Palace-Literally on the Roof**_

"I wonder if I should have told them that Vegeta was already defeated by Goku…" He wondered aloud as the wind played with his hair.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonball Z: Chapter Three, _**Hidden Behind Blue Eyes**_

A/N: Disclaimer in first chapter.

It seemed, every time he went to sleep, the dream would come back a thousand times more detailed and wonderful.

There was a beautiful star that was brighter than all the others, as he approached it; its size grew larger and brighter. He then dropped down as if he had just stopped flying and found his destination. Looking around the land could only be described as a mystical beauty, one that could only be realistic in a fantasy land.

There were beautiful mountains that were a pale blue color close to rain cloud gray, then the most greenest grass that was sparkling with tiny dew drops on them- as if their had just been a small rain storm that had just come and gone. There were so many waterfalls and huge rivers that continued to glitter with the purest of waters, and were decorated with water lilies that had small glows coming from each center of the flowers. Many weird stallions ran wild and free as if their spirits were finally unleashed, along with many spectacular looking creatures that he had no idea what they were. The only thing they had in common were that their fur was actually on fire…then he saw shadows on the ground and looked up he could tell they were some type of winged creatures but he couldn't see very well because of the shining bright light…suddenly the sky turned a very dark gray as a bunch of rain came pouring down splattering his face, he could see a bunch of lightening flashing across the sky.

Goku woke up wondering why he did he wake up, when he suddenly sensed someone was in the forest near his home. Getting up from the sofa in his white tank top and blue boxers, he immediately grabbed his gi and put it on, and then his boots. Walking outside he eyed his surroundings so he could pinpoint who it was, but then realized he didn't have to because there he was just flying over his house.

…..

…..

Trunks could still see Gohan's dead body lying in the rain. He could feel the rain and felt the harsh cold, breeze on his face which immediately became splattered with the blood from his mentor, and everyone that had died, on to him as he walked slowly up to his friend's body as each slither of energy disappeared. He could still remember the shock turning in to a horrific reality.

He immediately woke up from his daze, like he trained himself to do so long ago, to find himself flying around the mountain district where Goku lived. The scenery around him was nothing but blurred up lines, but to Trunks, he was going far too slow than his normal pace. It upset him because this indicated he had completely spaced out-meaning he had been vulnerable to a surprise attack. Trunks sped up-not realizing he had done so over Goku's house- he turned on his back so he was flying facing the sky, he did this to clear his mind and to fully get out of his daze.

'Well at least I don't have to worry about any androids in this time.' Trunks thinking this changed his train of thought to wonder what brought on the bizarre dreams. The nightmares he understood, heck he knew his life was as far from a bed of roses as it could be, but those dreams….

He looked up at the stars as the wind caressed his hair, his blue eyes reflected the stars as he gazed up wondering if any one of them could give him an answer. or hint, to the millions of questions that were buzzing in his mind.

This was quickly stopped by several things happening at once. Trunks had sensed something at the same time something blurry popped up a few inches from his head while some kind of force braced Trunks from going any further.

Trunks looked up only to see Goku's cheerful, happy face. This was when he realized Goku's hands were on his shoulders, stopping him from going any further.

…..

…..

Goku smiled down at Trunks but when he saw the youth look questioningly down, did his smile turn to a frown. 'His energy…something's wrong…' As he thought this, Trunks straightened up and now looked at him with curious blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Goku if I woke you up." Trunks said as he scratched the back of his head with his hand now that Goku had let go of him.

"Huh? Oh that's not why I'm up here. I was wondering if you wanted to have a morning spar with me. I heard from Vegeta that you've grown stronger." Goku said looking for a way of finding out why he felt so much worry for the youth in front of him.

"Huh? My father…told you?" Trunks in complete surprise.

"Yep, in his own way he told me what happened in your time: He said that the same day you returned from helping us, that you were able to defeat 17 and 18. Only to find out that they had released the Cell of your time while three Perfect Cells had found their way to your world. It took you three days to defeat all of them but because Androids 13, 14, 15, and 16 had been released by 's Computer, you were unable to get any rest since you had to take care of them at the same time. Then, two days later, 's computer, which thanks to a guy named Babidi came alive with magic, released a creature named Buu who had joined up with Bojack and his members. Man it must have been really tough. I sure am proud of you Trunks, and I know Vegeta's extremely proud of you too. Especially, since you were able to take care of all of them in less than a month. He told me you were so excited to tell him, that you made your future mom make a super battery, so that you could come back as soon as you were healed to tell him." Goku said all of this with a grin, that broke into a huge smile due to Trunks blush that was beet red. 'Let's see, we defeated Cell three months ago, so Trunks returned home and took care of everything in one month, he rested for one in which Bulma took to make her battery. Now he's here. Why do I get the feeling that something happened to Trunks that he doesn't want to tell us.'

"I…can't believe he told you all of that…" Trunks in complete surprise as his face returned to normal.

"Well that's why I want to train with you! You have gotten so strong!" Goku in an excited tone but his cheery face immediately fell. He scrutinized Trunks with his serious gaze that he usually used on only his opponents, because Trunks was silent.

It was only for a second, but that's all it took for Goku to know for sure that something was up.

"Sure Goku, let's go. I've been wondering how strong you are to, especially since you participated in that Other World Tournament. That reminds me, what made you come from the Other World; my mom said you were planning on staying?"

"Huh? Oh well you see, I heard from King Kai who had heard from Kami and Piccolo that Gohan wasn't taking my absence very well, so I figured I would come home." Goku immediately putting on his happy façade again so Trunks wouldn't notice he had caught on to his little charade.

"Oh, I see, I wondered why he was so happy considering the fact that he was pretty solemn before the Galactic Tournament. Now that I think about it, it wasn't until I gave him his gi that he started to get his will to fight." Trunks had whispered all of this, Goku could tell he was speaking his thoughts aloud, but heard nonetheless thanks to his Saiyan hearing.

"Hm? You mean you were the one who gave that orange gi to him?" Goku asked blinking in surprise. "I had thought ChiChi did."

"Hm? Oh no it was me. You see I had found it when I was cleaning out Gohan's er…your house in my time. Anyways, I figured I had no use for it, and Gohan was outgrowing the one Piccolo made for him, so figured if the Kid wanted it well at least it would be put to good use." Trunks said as he tilted his head a little. "I figured he would be about the same size as I was at his age. I was a little off though…apparently I had a little larger chest width but it still fits him really well, at least my mom says so and so did ChiChi." Trunks said this as he remembered that the tournament had been just last week. Goku wouldn't know about this since this morning he had just been revived by the dragonballs. "Where did you want to train?" Trunks changing the subject as he felt his stomach fill with dread at the thought of fighting Goku.

"Follow me!" Goku said taking the lead.

Trunks followed ignoring the growing dread that filled his insides every second of the way.

…..

…..

_**Across Town**_

Vegeta was lying down in his bed pondering everything that Trunks had told him yesterday. Due to the Boy training for the Galactic Tournament the boy and he never had the time to talk, so Vegeta figured everything was alright. That was until after the Tournament, the tournament had been Thursday of last week, and due to everyone having to stay in the hospital where test after test was run, no one could really converse with each other, especially since they were in individual rooms. Vegeta was the only one intelligent enough not to go to the hospital-he had gone to Dende, therefore he never saw Trunks until two days ago.

Two days ago was when Trunks "told" him everything. In truth, Vegeta literally had to beat it out of him.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. The boy was rather reluctant in answering his questions, in truth the only way Vegeta could get any answers was by training with the boy for 53 hours straight non-stop. To Vegeta, it was absurd.

**FLASHBACK**

Right after the hospital released him, the Woman drove the Boy home. The Boy had gone straight to his room like Vegeta had presumed. Vegeta wanting to talk had been lying on the boy's bed like he had done to watch Trunks in the Galactic tournament, only this time he was reading one of the Boy's absurd manga called Rurouni Kenshin, he had just gotten to the part where Kenshin saved the Blue Haired woman when the Boy walked in.

This was where Vegeta knew immediately something was wrong, because the Boy was surprised to see him there. This made Vegeta go in to investigation mode.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Surely you sensed me here." Vegeta as he tossed the manga towards the boy's dresser with perfect aim, except before it could land the Boy had caught it. Vegeta stood, then crossed his arms, and narrowed his eyes. "So tell me Boy."

"Tell you what?" Trunks asked as he entered the room and placed his sword up against the closet. The Boy was wearing his usual outfit except for his jean jacket which had gotten torn up in the battle against Bojack.

"How you defeated the androids!" Vegeta said in the It's-Obvious tone, his voice a level deeper than usual due to eagerness. He was curious if the Boy had used any of the attack combos and ki energy blasts that he had taught him in the Chamber.

"I defeated them." Trunks said with a That's-All tone as he grabbed the manga, and sat on his bed, while Vegeta just glared at him.

"_Obviously_, but _how _did you defeat them?" Vegeta said in a tone that demanded for details, but was still in his conversational manner. 'The time I am in the mood to talk, he decides to play hard-ball. Hmph, he is obviously making this a challenge, I have taught him well.'

"I fought them." Trunks said as he opened the manga that Vegeta now desired to rip out of the Boy's hands and burn.

"Surely not with your sword, I hope." Vegeta as he looked at his son's favorite toy with an annoying look. 'Why does he fight with that thing?' Vegeta thought the most annoying question of the century that he longed to get an answer to. He taught his son so many new things, he prayed he at least used one technique to kill one of them-his son would get the beating of his lifetime if he destroyed both of them with that damn sword!

"Why would that matter?" Trunks asked as he began to read, only to find the magazine suddenly taken from him.

"It would_ matter_ because I spent _two years in a white void_-" Vegeta began only to hear Trunks interrupt him.

"So did Goku, but you don't hear him barking for praise like a dog." Trunks said it and Vegeta made sure he _**regretted it**_.

Yup, he dragged the boy to the Gravity Room and made him pay dearly for that comment.

"Mom made a super battery so I could come and tell you…I wanted to tell you face to face what happened…" And so Trunks told him, but it was not in a eager tone or in fact in a tone that would be proud of accomplishment. In fact it was…well he didn't know what-it was just off.

Vegeta listened to his story with his entire concentration.

"Three Cells…" Trunks

He made sure to remember what the boy looked like and how he reacted to each word. However as the boy spoke Vegeta noticed the Boy was behaving like he was bored, as if he was telling him of a pathetic show, rather than a serious battle that he had partaken. At least that is how he started.

"'s Computer was alive…Babidi used his magic to make him release the monster…" Trunks started to pace as he continued to tell Vegeta, but then he tried to stop at certain areas with stupid excuses: like he was hungry or too tired to go on with a promise to tell him later, but of course Vegeta did not let him. Here and then Vegeta had to actually show his aggravation by yelling at him to continue or spar with him roughly to get him to talk. Finally Vegeta believed the Boy had realized he wasn't going to get away with just leaving his tale at a cliff-hanger did the unbelievable happen.

"Buu split himself in to different versions. It wasn't long after that, when Bojack showed up with his men…" Vegeta noticed he had transformed out of his Super Saiyan state at that moment, as if a simple thought had scared him out of his transformation. The Boy literally paled and shook like a leaf.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, I'm going inside." Trunks said as he began to open the door to leave. Vegeta growled and grasped his neck roughly and pulled him back, at the same time making his son kick the door shut. Trunks hadn't seen it coming-now bent half-way down Trunks was mewing like a Saiyan Cub, but that was only a second.

"Let go! Kami Damn It! Let me go you fucking bastard!" Trunks said as he tried to get out of his grasp but Vegeta forced him to the floor by squeezing the area at the back of his neck making the Boy go limp.

"NO! Not until you tell me everything and start behaving your age!" Vegeta said in a serious manner as he continued to grip the sensitive area even tighter. Vegeta knew the Boy couldn't help acting and behaving like this, in Saiyan years the boy was still a cub. (In all actuality Vegeta was still a teenager as was Goku)However, the Boy -like he and Goku- was living on Earth and therefore had to remember how old he was on Earth.

After about two hours of Trunks cursing at Vegeta in all the languages he knew, which was a lot; Trunks finally sat down in a pouty manner and while glaring at Vegeta continued.

"It was an ambush." Trunks said this and then looked down at the ground with a different look. Vegeta immediately noticed that now his entire body had gone rigid as if he just then realized at what part he was at, or realized he had to say something he did not want to.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked looking down at his son with a glare.

Vegeta knew then that this was the Key Point; this is what Vegeta knew he had been looking for, because his son's eyes were a deep blue now.

This part was why Trunks had traveled to the Past. The reason the traveler returned after regaining peace in his world.

"…I knew." Trunks said and then he stopped, and as if he was ashamed of what he was about to say he leaned back and bowed his head so his long chin-length bangs hanged in front of his face.

Vegeta couldn't see his son's eyes anymore.

"Knew what?" Vegeta asked in a tone that was barely above a whisper.

"I…I knew it was an ambush, I felt it…that was why earlier before I went I created..." Trunks stopped and took a deep breath, "I created the Spirit Bomb."

Vegeta felt like Goku had punched him in the gut.

"I had to…I had no other choice. I made it. I made it with my energy and the energy from the entire cosmos. Stupid I know, I mean Gohan had only _told me about it_, he never explained _how to do it_, but nothing else had worked…I should have thought it through better…anyway I won, rested up for a month. During that time mom made the battery which allowed me to come here." Trunks stood up and went to walk out.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, this was the third time he had tried to end their conversation in such a senseless, half-hearted manner. "Boy!" Trunks stopped walking, Vegeta knew by this that he had the Boy's attention, "What was the result?"

There was a brief silence. Vegeta could see that Trunks had lowered his head and his shoulders went up a little, it was a show the boy always did to show his discomfort. Vegeta knowing he was uncomfortable intensified Vegeta's curiosity.

"I lost control…"

It was barely an audible whisper.

Vegeta silently gaped at him. He couldn't help it, he was surprised. He could only imagine the amount of destruction…

"It destroyed them all, but I also killed countless of innocent lives…" Trunks said in a even lower whisper as he bent his head down.

There was silence. Vegeta had turned his back and walked out, and it was only later that he regretted it due to the questions that came to him later. Of course it was then the Boy had chosen to fly off. It was also then that he decided to tell Kakkarot everything he knew, besides Kakkarot was used to handling emotional kids.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Even now, although hours later, everything the boy had said bothered him.

Trunks had bottled it all up, and for some reason he just had this lingering doubt that Trunks was hiding something.

'The boy never mentioned how he lost control…' Vegeta thought as he imagined how the battle took place. 'What even made him so reckless to use the Spirit Bomb? The boy even in his weakest state would never be so reckless to use a technique he only "heard" about and never practiced with before. No, the Boy has more sense than that.' He thought as he turned over and began to imagine what took place, but only more questions came to him.

'Why would so many be there at that exact same time? How did the Boy manage to defeat them all in such a short amount of time? Even if he managed to make the spirit bomb, how did he manage to make it with so many opponents lingering all around him?' Vegeta's thoughts went on and on…

TBC….


End file.
